Would You Teach My Baby Your Beautiful Ways
by BTR girly girl
Summary: Katie feels she's not perfect can Logan convince her she is?


Will You Teach My Baby Your Beautiful Ways

Katie's pov-

I sat there on my bed crying because of what happened at school today and looking at a magazine. Why couldn't I have been pretty like all these girls in this magazine. A few tears slipped from my eyes, i rarely cried. Why couldn't I have a perfect family with a father, he left when I was only two years old. I hated him for that but still loved him because he was my father.

More tears fell from my hazel eyes, I threw the magazine on the floor and wiped the tears with my hands. I was just a girl with a big stupid crush on this boy Brandon. He's my daydream. I got up from my bed and walked over to the mirror that hung on the back of my bedroom door. I was looking for a certain image but it was not coming, more tears ran down my face. I returned to my bed and lay on my back and then turned on my side.

From where I was lying I could see the magazine where I had thrown it and suddenly an idea came to my jealous mind, I bolted up and grabbed the magazine. I ran to my desk and got out a black marker and scribbled on every beautiful face I could find. When I finally finished the whole magazine every body had a black circle instead of a face. I smiled evilly, I bit my lip feeling the tears coming back, this didn't make me feel any better, I stuffed the magazine in my trash. I ran back to my bed and buried my face into my pillows filling them with tears. Thoughts entering and leaving my brain every few minutes. Christie. Why was Christie so perfect I thought. Oh because she has beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes, she was popular because she was a cheerleader, every girl wants to be like her and every boy stare's at her when she walks down the school hall. But mostly it's because Brandon has a thing for her and she shines like a star to him. Just thinking this makes my stomach turn around in circles. Even my brother Kendall is close to perfect all his friends are.

I let out a few loud sobs and moans I knew I was here alone so I didn't care how loud I was. But I was wrong because there was knock on my door, I quickly sat up. Who is that I thought as I wiped my tears, Carlos and James can't see me like this they would tease me. Kendall would not understand at all. "Who is it'' I called out. No one answered, I asked again. "It's me'' voice said. I knew it was Logan "come in'' I yelled. The door opened and Logan walked in holding his 5 month old daughter Lily Rose. "Hey'' he said "what's wrong'' he asked with concern. "Nothing I lied, Logan detected my lie "nothing'' he asked. "You can tell me what's wrong Katie" he said with such a calm and soothing voice. I felt my tears coming in and I tried my hardest to keep them inside my eyes. Logan looked at me and then down at his baby girl, she was so cute. She had his dimples and his brown eyes. She had a pink bow on her head with her curly brown hair, with a pink dress. I stared at her, wishing I was a baby-no worries. "Katie" he said, I turned my head to look at him.

Then I realized something I had to tell someone my problems and Logan's the one would mostly understand. "I'm not pretty enough that's the reason Brandon doesn't notice me." Logan understood right away that's why he made such a good father. "Is Brandon a boy u like" I nodded, "he doesn't like me he like's Christie, the most pretty, popular girl in school" I said. Logan looked at me "who said she was prettier than you" he asked looking down at his Lily Rose. She was playing with her daddy's shirt; he smiled at her making her giggle. "I do" I said biting my fingernail "she has blonde hair and blue eyes". "Who said Brandon doesn't like you" Logan asked me. I stared at him "because I was talking to him after school and then Christies walks over and he leaves me to go talk to her". Logan bit his lip, I kept on talking "I'm not perfect but you are" I said. He looked at me with his brown eyes "I'm not perfect" he said. "Yes you are, your famous, you have a pretty girlfriend and a cute daughter'' I sighed. Yes I do have Camille and Lily Rose but I'm only 17, and I worry too much". "But you are perfect Katie" he said with smile and put his arm around my back "forget about Brandon he's a foolish boy like me" he said with a smile. "You're a pretty, caring, creative young girl and I would love to have a my daughter be just like you someday" he said with some much meaning in his words. He looked at his baby girl and gave me a hug. "Would you teach my baby your beautiful ways like a big sister" he said with tears coming to his eyes. I felt my tears too this touched my heart, "yes Logan I will". "Thank You" he said as we hugged.

**Thanks for reading, this is not that good though.**

**Please review**


End file.
